Beautiful Day to Happily Ever After
by Covingtontw
Summary: This story pick up from the last episode Beautiful Day.    Chloe King has broken Alek Petrov heart. He can't trust her again. He was her protector and fell for her. Will he set aside his pride and follow his heart.
1. Chapter 1

The Nine Lives of Chloe King

**This is my first story for Fan Fiction. I'm hoping that it won't be my last.**

**I recently watched the complete series of Chloe King on Netflix and fell instantly in love with the show. I was naive in thinking that reading the book will get the high that came over me out of my system. Oh how I was wrong. I stopped reading the book at chapter seven of the final installment and have not considered picking it up again. I must say that I was disappointed in the ending. I only knew how it ended because while reading The Chosen I skipped to the Epilogue and was simply heartbroken. I can't get enough of Alek and wished that he and Chloe ended up together.**

**I will attempt to write a couple of chapters of what I think would be a great alternative to the ending of this lovely series.**

**This is Alek and Chloe story. Brian will still play a part, but it won't hinder from my main purpose to have Alek and Chloe together. I do not hate Brian, he is sweet and could be some other character dream guy, but not in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show. These are just my own thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: References from the books will be made in the chapters.**

**The first chapter is picked up from the episode Beautiful Day. I've quoted the dialogue from the episode, but added the thoughts. This won't happen in any other chapters. I will only pen or type my own words. Also it will be only from Chloe and Alek point of view. Amy, Paul and the other characters of the show will be mention throughout the chapters. **

Episode 10

Beautiful Day adaptation from Television series

Chapter 1

Tragic Ending

Chloe POV

"I think I'm in love with Brian, but I don't want to be." I can't believe I was saying the words out loud. My mom was telling me that I know exactly whom I want to be with. She was always excited when Brian called and always asked me how were things going with him.

"I don't want to be in love with him. How do I stop?" I asked more than tell my mom. The words seem alien as I spoke them.

"That's a tough one, some things you just can't control," my mom said, "YOU LOVE WHO YOU LOVE," my mom said.

"Me and my heart will be fine," the words came out more like a choke that actual line. Was my mom right, did I know that I always wanted to be with Brian. Brian is so sweet and one of the easiest persons to talk to. I can't believe it was only a couple of weeks ago that he strolled into Vintage shopped where I work. Then there was today we drove up to his grandmothers house whom he recently found out was not dead after all these years. She was lovely and welcoming. We had an amazing time. I know I can't have a relationship with Brian, but we have this connection, he makes me feel human. I'm Mai and he's not, because of this ancient curse, Mia and humans would never be allowed to love each again. If I let Brian kiss me the outcome is death. Then why do I feel this way about him?

"Alek?" What was he doing in my room, did he here what we were talking about.

"You love who you love!" I can see the hurt in his alluring brown eyes. What did I do? Of course he heard me. The usual smirk was replaced by pure pain.

"Guess I never really stood a chance, did I? I was afraid I was making a fool of myself."

"Alek?" was all I could utter.

"Sometimes I hate being right."

"It's not the way it sounded."

"Oh really?" because it sounded like said you were in love with him.

"I don't know what I am. I'm sorry but it doesn't matter, we both know that I cannot be with him." Did he believe me? He knew that I was hanging out with Brian. I told him we were just friends.

"And that supposed to make me feel better? I don't want you to choose me, because I'm the only option."

"I'm not choosing anyone."

"I think you already have." he said. I exhaled sharply. I did not realize I was holding my breath. It was like a knife through my heart. I hurt him. Did Alek love me? He never said he did. We just started going out. I liked him a lot, but I did not think that I was in love with him, but obviously he is. He won't admit because he's Alek.

"You're making a huge mistake." was all he said and then turns to leave.

-CELL PHONE BEEP-

Who was texting me? It was from my dad. Earlier today I received a message saying that he was back in San Francisco. From the first day I found out that I was Mai, I got an email from my dad that said I should not trust anyone. After all these years I was going to finally meet him.

**"Meet****me****at****Hannah's****last****stop.**

**Here now. **

**Dad."**

Chloe looked up "I" Alek was already out the window. I need to resolve what just happen between us, but now I have to go and see my dad. After looking at the book that we made when I was four. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the front door. I think I will run. That will give me some time to figure out how I'm going to put things right with Alek.

"Chloe," was that Brian I heard. He's holding a bag of Chinese food. I'm shocked to see him here. I did not get a text or a missed called from him saying he'll be stopping by.

'I thought you were staying in tonight." he was saying. Not now Brian I was thinking. He's always showing up when you least expect it. Okay how will I get him to leave without being rude?

"Uh, yeah last minute change of plans, "my words stumble out. I kept looking up the street, so he can figure out that I want to go.

"I guess I'm a little late. I was going to try and convince you to have dinner with Me.," he apologetically said. Something must be wrong.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I had a blow up with my dad, so yeah everything is fine. I just want to talk to you about it," he half smiled.

"I'm sorry." I was truly sorry for Brian, but it seems that we talked a lot about all the confrontations he has with his dad. This is getting old I thought to myself. I want to be a good friend, but I don't think I can listen to Brian talking about his dad again.

"I just promised I'd meet Amy over on Fulton so..." I lied. "I'll give you a ride," he said pointing at his car.

"No, no it's out of your way. I'll just catch a cable car." I try to sound casual and not impatient.

"Honestly it's not a problem. Come on." Brian was already pulling his keys out and going towards the drivers seat. I guess I don't have a choice. I glanced back towards to street and sighed with thanks.

We pulled up to the valet service and I told Brian that I would invite him to join us, but I promised Amy. This was not true. Of course he understood. He said it was okay and I should call him the next day and said it was okay, just call him tomorrow. I thanked him for the ride and bolted from the car. He drove off and I quickly turn around and headed for the Hallidie Theater. I hope I did not miss my dad. I was running faster than I usually do. I reach the theater in no time smiling when I came up to the front. My dad was inside, my dad. I had so many questions. I was quite elated and little apprehensive about how this was going to play out.

"Chloe" That was Brian voice. What was he doing here? I thought to myself quickly turning around to face him.

"What are you doing here?' I asked without showing how angry I suddenly became at him for showing up twice in one night ruining my plans.

"Me?" What the hell is going on?" He was angry. I would be also if had given him a ride to one place and suddenly he is at another. "I thought you were having dinner with Amy," he continued.

"I know that's what I said, but this is just a place I used to come with my dad. I. I'm fine, really." I said my voice was a little shaky. I got caught what did I expect for him to understand. I lied to him for the second time tonight. Well I did not lie; I just never explained what I was really up too. Brian does not know that I'm Mai and that's I was secretly meeting up with my father. I did not tell my mom and I did not care to mention it to Jasmine and Alek that I was going to be out on my own tonight. They would be furious and would say, "Chloe, how do you know that this person is you real dad? He can be someone from the Order."

"It's closed," Brian said looking up at the theater.

"You have to go. Please?" I pleaded with him.

"Are you meeting someone? Are you meeting Alek?" he was getting agitated. I know he did not want to say Alek name out loud. Brian said he loved me, but I never said it back. I told him we could only be friends. He caught Alek and I kissing and could not understand why I would kiss Alek and not him.

"No, no this has nothing to do with him," I said rather quickly.

"Then who is it?" he asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"It's not important," I responded a little too innocently.

"What is it with you? I've told you everything. I've shared more with you than I have with anyone else in my life. Why is it so hard for you to tell me what's going on in yours?" Brian was clearly frustrated. He kept looking up the theater and back at me.

"Brian. I'm sorry. I can't explain it right now. I hope that soon I'll be able to. Earlier today you said that you trusted me. If you truly meant it, you have to let me do this." I hoped he understood. I really wish that I could share more with Brian my friend. I think I'm in love with for heaven sake. "Go" he sighed. "Meet whoever you're supposed to meet, but if you're not out 10 minutes, I'm coming in after you. I won't leave until I know you're safe." he said relentless. In this moment I wished that I could kiss him and tell him not to worry.

"Thank You." I smiled and turn towards the theater. Maybe once I meet my dad I can introduce him to Brian. Brian said that he would wait. Very chivalry of him.

I tried to open the first door, it won't bulge. I hope I did not miss my dad. The second door was opened. I stepped into the opulent auditorium. It was dark, but the moonlight shone in and gave enough light to see. At the entrance was modeled size cable car. A flood of memories came back to me reminding me what I was only seconds from meeting. The room was just beautiful. I took a moment to savor the elegant and Victorian decor.

I started to run up the staircase that was right in the center of theater. Three life size chandeliers hung from ceiling. The columns around the staircase reminded me of ancient Greek architecture. I can't believe I never visited the Hallidie Theater since my dad left. I would like to show this to Alek one day.

"Dad? Hello" I called out his name at least four times. I heard metal falling. I ran quickly up the stairs.

"Chloe?" came a voice at the top of the stairwell.

"Dad?" I shivered as I walked closer to the voice.

The man calling out my name came out from behind the shadows and said in a low voice 'I believe you have me mistaken for somebody else'. This person was not my dad. Two more men emerged from behind on my left and right.

"If you did anything to my dad you're going to regret it." I was enraged. The men were obviously from the order. The tattoos that the Rogue (Scarface) wore on his arms were all over these men. Did the order follow my dad here and killed him?

"Never laid eyes on him, our only job is you," the man said approaching me with a sinister look in his face.

"Well, in about two minutes, you're going to wish you were in a different line of work." Irritated with the Order and there constant need to kill me, a full surge of energy came over. Maybe is was that Uniter powers, or it was the realization that Alek nor Jasmine was not here to help me, but when the two men behind me attacked I was ready for anything they threw at me. Taking them out was easy. Next up the bully bloke. Whom I took down after he knock me down a couple of times when he had to bragged that taking me out would be easy. Well easy for me. Thanks to all the late night training from Alek and Jasmine.

Alek, Jasmine, Valentina. I need to go any tell them what happen. The Order of the Tenth Blade won't stop trying to kill me. Panting and proud of myself, I looked back over my shoulder to check if the men were following me. No. I headed for the stairs. Looking back again.

"Hello Chloe" came a menacing woman's voice from the bottom of the stairs. Cornered again. The Order. This lady was different than the usual goons trying to kill. She reminded me of the Rogue, but more vicious. She wore all white, similar to that of Lex Luthor on Smallville. Which can only mean one thing. Blood Bath.

"Who are you?" I asked a little taken back with the woman's presence.

"We should discuss that the next time we see each other assuming course you come back to life." she answered pulling out a gun from behind her. A gun, this was most definitely an upgrade from the stars. I can dodge stars, but bullets... I'm really scared now. She does not look like the one to hesitate on a kill.

-One, two three shots. Chloe falls backwards onto the stairs. -

I'm dying. I'm dying again. Mom, Amy, Paul, Jasmine, Alek, Alek and.

Blackness. Purrs. Roars. Chloe knew at once where she was, she was only here one time before. The day she fell off Coit Tower. This time it was different. She felt like she belongs here, she wanted to stay. She saw in the distance a light and could here the swishy sound of grass and crashing of waves. She caught a whiff of fresh and natural breezes. She started to make her way through the darkness and towards glowing light. She felt something brush against her feet and knew what she had to do. She turned around.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, no Chloe." Someone was calling her name, it sounded like a whisper. "Oh no. Chloe. Wake up. Come on get up." Alek?" Chloe called out from beyond the shadows. Alek, you came. How did you know that I was shot? Amy must have told him I thought, but how did she know. I'm sorry Alek I called back to the distant voice.

"Don't die. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you Chloe."

"I love you too ..."

"Brian," I whispered. He leans in and kisses me. It's soft and gentle unlike the kisses shared with Alek, which are passionate. I must still be in the darkness and somehow I'm getting a glimpse of what a kiss with Brian feel like. I put my one of my arms around his neck and accept the kiss.

"No," I cry out. Brian falls back into my arms and draws his last breath.

I looked up Amy and Paul runs through the theater. They looked at me and then at Brian.

"He dead," was all I could say. My death seems irrelevant now that Brian was dead. He did not have nine lives. He was not going to wake up at any moment. I would trade my remaining seven lives if it meant saving his one life.

**Author's Ramblings**

**This concludes my first chapter. I know this is not new material. Well only the added thoughts. But I did not want to start something completely new. I wanted to see what I could imagine by writing off the final episode. As I was writing all these ideas came to life in my mind. Please read and review. I would like to hear your thoughts on the story.**

**There is a cliff good cliffhanger in the last couple of paragraphs. **

**Hint: When Chloe was coming back from the blackness. Her words "I love you too..." But she never said whom she loved.**

**The next chapter is from Alek POV. It takes place after his run in with Zane. **

**Again this story is about Alek and Chloe love. **

**Thank you to the readers of this story. I'm still going to write more chapters. I'm continuing this story. I know that ABC cancel the show, but that does not deter me from keeping it alive in my mind. I'm forever a fan of this show.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Nine Lives of Chloe King

Chapter Two

Oh Brother, Zane

Alek POV

"Good Evening Mr. Petrov," the doorman said while opening the door to the apartment building. "Good evening George, I mumbled. Usually the kind man would joke with me about how cheeky I was, but not tonight. He obviously saw that I was not in the mood to talk. He simply wished me a pleasant night, as I headed to the elevator.

Just hours ago I had the shock of my life. Why would tonight be like any night I thought to myself as I climbed into Chloe window. Earlier today we had the greatest day to date of my life. We spend the day at the Carnival with Paul, Amy, Jasmine and Zane. Paul & Amy are Chloe's best friends, who recently started dating. They were always sucking each other face. I can see why Chloe always felt like a third wheel in their friendship. Then, there was Jasmine, my cousin. Valentina, Jasmine's mom found me on the streets and adopted me as her own. I was truly great full for everything she's done for me in the past two years. Zane was new to the group. He's from the pride in New York and recently came over to San Francisco. He started to date to Jasmine, upon meeting her one night, when he came to our apartment to meet Valentina.

I overheard Chloe and Amy talking at the Carnival. She told Amy she liked me. It was not love, but I can live with that. I've been watching Chloe for the last couple of months, hoping that she would turn out to be Mai, like myself. The ancient race was created by the Egyptian cat-goddess Bastet, the part-god, part-human that served and protected humans until a love gone wrong ended the relationship around 16 century B.C.

The elevator open, I stepped in and hit the very familiar 18-floor button. I've ridden this same elevator in the past weeks with Chloe so many times, recalling the first time when she was going to meet Valentina. She was all too nervous and very cute. And then tonight while I was in her bedroom, I heard her mom telling her she knew exactly whom she loved. I half expected it to be me, but then she said Brian (the human). Oh, how I wish to claw his face off. I hated seeing then together. She knew she could never have a real relationship with him and yet she kept leading him on. Her finally said, "You Love Who You Love". What a punch in my stomach or more heart.

I heard her coming up the stairs. I've grown accustomed to the sweet melodic sounds of her heartbeat. "Alek?" I could hear how surprised she was that I was in her room and she was probably thinking if I heard what she just said to her mom downstairs. I could leave now and not deal with this. I really can't tolerate her making an excuse for saying that she was in love with her human. The words came out from me "You Love who you love" I can't believe she said she loved him. I thought I was clear on my feelings. I never actually told her that I love her, but what else can I a guy do. I basically told Valentina to removed me from protector duty, so that if ever she ends up in trouble I can be there for her because I wanted to, not because he has to. I can't believe she chose him over me. I love her, I have from the first time I saw her. She said that she wouldn't hurt me, which what Jasmine told me.

Finally, home. Jasmine is out on a date that makes it a little easier opening the door. I won't have to face her, she would no something is up.

Valentina should be home. "Deep breath. Put a smile on your face Alek and keep it there," I told myself as I opened the door to our apartment.

Jasmine and Valentina was dead. Zane.

"I'm going to kill you." unable to keep my cool. Zane was standing looking at me like I just interrupted an uncompromising position.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother?" Zane said. I was not listening to him. I wanted to rip him to shreds with me bare hands. My brother. I don't remember having a brother. Not really thinking how I'm going to attack him, I dropped to all fours, my claws knowing what to do and leapt towards him and launching into his stomach. He was not surprise at my reaction and grab me using his cat like moves and threw me into the wall. Luckily I landed on all fours. He was barking out "Do you think that the order has not train me well?" So he was working for the Order. That explains why he would kill Jasmine and Valentina. I looked across towards them. I wanted to take care of now Zane, kill him. I've never actually killed anyone before. This would be a first. "Your Uniter is probably down to her last life now, Simone won't hesitate to complete her job." did he just say that Chloe is dead. Chloe. My Chloe.

"That's right you love her." At the moment when he said those words I dove right for him, my claws making contact with his flesh. He was very agile and recovered quickly. He was laughing and snickering. I'm not going to kill you brother and he ran out of the apartment, shouting out "Until next time brother." I wanted to run after him, but I had to help Valentina and Jasmine.

I know what I had to do; when I first saw Valentina on the ground I notice a dart in her shoulder. Poison. It was surely a surprise attack from Zane. He could not face her directly; she killed closed to fifteen of the Order, including the Rogue. Jasmine was bleeding out, no doubt from a knife wound. I hope she hasn't lost too much blood, healing will take a while for her. Although the Mai is resistant to poison, Valentina would not have been able to heal from this one. I checked her pulse. She was dead. Jasmine eyes were open looking at her mom, tears trickling down her face.

I knew I had to be strong now, more than I've been. I put my hand on Jasmine and whispered, "Everything is going to be okay." It was a lie. I applied pressure to the wound and told her that I was going to call one of the Mai doctors.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the doctor and then the first number on my speed dial Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nine Lives of Chloe King

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show, but love writing about them.**

Chapter 3

Amy and Paul came in to the theater running, surprised written all across their faces as they digested the scene in front of them.

"He's dead," I whispered. Saying those two words made it all too realistic. I never meant to hurt Brian, and I did not want him dead. He kissed me and I leaned in to him, accepting his lips against mines. It was sudden and sweet. I thought to myself; please let him live, Bastet. I will gladly give him one of my lives just to see if smiling at me again.

"Chloe why is their blood on your shirt? Did you die? Oh, Chloe you did not." Amy cried. Paul shook her lightly and told her to get herself together.

I was still looking down at Brian when Paul came over and said that I should go. Amy was already dialing 911. I did not want to leave it is as my fault that he was dead.

Paul voice was coming in and out. "Chloe you cannot be here when the paramedics show up. We will take Brian's body out to his car. Chloe, are you listening to me? Amy will call Valentina for you. Where is your phone?"

"Chloe, Chloe." Paul shouted.

Chloe grabbed out phone from her pocket and was handing to Paul, when it started to ring. She looked at the screen and saw Alek's picture. I'm not sure how I will explain to Alek and if her will ever forgive me.

"Hello," I answered my voice quivered. It took a while for him to reply.

"Chloe, Valentina's dead and Zane stabbed Jasmine. Are you okay?" Alek said. His tone was bitter and hard. She sensed that he was in terror.

Surely he was telling her the truth. He would not joke about something like this. Valentina is dead and Jasmine hurt. Chloe did not know how to react. She just died and was holding a dead Brian in her arms.

"Chloe, did you hear me." Alek said.

"Alek, who killed Valentina?" She saw Amy and Paul eyes lit up, and they look at each other briefly. Paul was nudging me to get up and go.

"Zane." He answered.

"Zane?" I said sharply. Zane, he is Mai I thought to myself. Why would he want to harm Valentina and Jasmine?

"Chloe there is a lot to explain and I want to tell you everything. Please answer my question. Are you okay?" Alek pleaded.

"I'm fine Alek," I assured him.

"Zane said that you were probably dead." He let his last words hang.

Chloe could hear the siren of the ambulance approaching and knew that she had to go before anyone starting to ask questions.

"Alek, I have to go. I'm coming over to the penthouse and Alek I have to tell you something." she clicked the phone off before he could respond.

Chloe knew that if she stayed any longer here, she would have a lot of explaining to do. They quickly devise a plan. They dragged Brian body outside of the theater. Amy and Paul would tell the paramedics that they found Brian lying dead beside his car.

They ask her about what happen to Valentina, but all she told them was that she was dead, and Zane killed her. She did not know anything more than what Alek had said. She did not mention Jasmine and wanted to wait until she knew more about what happened.

Chloe was running fast the night breeze was brisk, and it bit at her cheeks. She was still on pain from the three gunshots, but she kept running.

She did know what was helping her push forward to Valentina's apartment. Maybe, she thought that she was being followed, or she needed to see Alek's face and have him tell her that everything will be fine.

What was supposed to be a beautiful day had turned into tragedy after tragedy?

All she had to do tonight was meet her dad, and that did not go as she expected it. The Order had manipulated the whole situation. It was a trap, and she walked blindly into an ambush without any help from Alek and Jasmine.

How foolish she was to believe that her dad was at the theater. She had hoped and wished to see him for the last ten years, but she was deceived. She could not go on living in fear of her lives. The red head woman will pay for what she has done and so will the Order.

She still had a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that Valentina was dead. She wondered who would take over the position as the Pride leader. Chloe was nowhere ready to assume that responsibility. Valentina was preparing Jasmine for that role, and she was fighting for her life.

She thought about her mom and decided to call her after she is at the penthouse. Her mother dinner meeting was probably over.

Chloe had reached the apartment building and slowed down her pace. She did not want to draw too much attention to herself. She zipped up her jacket to hide the blood and the three holes in her shirt.

"Good Evening Miss King," said the doorman as he opened the door to let Chloe through. "Mr. Petrov is expecting you the elevator is unlock."

"Thank You George." Chloe smiled and said goodnight to the man.

The elevator seemed to be crawling to the eighteenth floor tonight. When it chimed and opened, I bolted from the enclosed space straight for the apartment.

The door was slightly ajar, so I slipped inside.

"Alek," I called out. I looked around the frantically at the disarray of the room. Furniture was broken and strewn across the floor. I spotted a pool of blood and then she saw Valentina lying in the center of the space. Dead. The walls were suddenly collapsing around me, and my breathing was labored. She fell to the floor, but before she could reach the hard surface. She felt strong arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Day to Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show, but love writing about them.**

Chapter 4

Chloe POV

She woke up and looked into the darkness. Her skin was clammy and she took several breaths trying to calm her hammering heart. She recalled what just happened and remembered that it already occurred three weeks ago.

She was dreaming. Like every night after the events that took place at Hallidie Theater, Chloe still had nightmares and could not shake them.

She adjusted her eyes to see clearly in the unlit room and then to the clock on her bedside table. It was five o'clock in the morning and she would not be able to go back to sleep. She reached over and flickered the switch to her table lamp and leapt from her bed.

She scampered into her bathroom, brush her teeth and wash her face. She discarded the wet pajamas to her hamper and went to her dresser for a sweatshirt and a pair of sweat pants.

Lately after waking from the unpleasant images of her dreams, she would get up and go for an early morning run. She could hear her mom taking a shower as she head to the front door. She grabbed her sneakers and opened the door locking it before leaving.

"Miss King, going for another morning run." Dimitri jumped in front her like he does every morning. He was on Uniter detail for a week now and very protective.

"Yes Dimitri," she said wearily. "Are you coming or staying." They do this little dance every morning and it was getting a little old.

"Yes, Uniter, of course" he responded as he fall back behind. She was already running at least two house lengths in front of him.

Chloe let the cool morning mist wash over her as she collected her thoughts.

It was three weeks ago and she still had that day fresh her mind. Brian had kissed her, she had been shot three times and Valentina was dead. Whenever she closed her eyes she still saw the pride leader lying still on the floor of her apartment without a heartbeat.

There was a private funeral held for her only two days after her death. She had met a lot of the other pride members and some of the Mai from the neighboring prides that had come to pay their respects. Jasmine and an accelerated recovery and was now the acting pride leader until a new replacement was found for Valentina.

She was almost as unyielding as her mom. Chloe thought that she was handling her mother death well, but sensed that the loss was masked by a deep sorrow. Jasmine had put two new Mai guards on her detail. Dimitri and Victoria. Alek was no longer on protector duty.

Chloe had hardly seen him since that night in the apartment. After she arrived and saw Valentina she had passed out. She barely remembers being caught by someone with strong hands and a very recognizable heart beat. She had woken several hours after in an unfamiliar bedroom.

She felt calm and safe as she took in the stately furnished room. The walls were painted in a magnetic gray finish. The walls bore various depictions of modern adaptations of Egyptian art and a few posters of musical bands that Chloe did not know of. The three large windows lend light to all the niches of the space. The furniture was simple and yet sophisticated.

There was no television in the room, but Chloe saw an expensive CD player with several music choices. A neatly stack of books was on the bedside table. Chloe could not help but to sneak a peak at the titles_. __Don Quixote, War and Peace, The Count of Monte Cristo and Robinson Crusoe _just a few of the novels that were displayed smartly.

Chloe thought that the room was uncluttered and relaxing. She traced her fingers along the crisp white bedding and snuggled deeper into the lushness of the covers.

"I see that you've finally decided to get up from sleep," Alek was walking into the bedroom. "Please don't let my presence thwart you from enjoying the splendid pleasures of snuggling beneath the one thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets of my bed."

Chloe vaulted from the bed and retorted. "Why am I sleeping in your bed and what happened?" Chloe was surprised that she was in Alek room. There was so much she did not know about him. This room did not appeal to his usually cocky demeanor that he often portrayed. This was someone interesting room.

"Chloe, my darling you fainted in my arms," he gave her a lopsided grin while strutting into the bedroom and plopping down unto the bed.

"I did not." She said with her lips slightly pursed and eyes giving him a quizzical glare. He just smirked and fashioned a fake swoon.

"Be serious Alek, she said. She could not help but to smile. She sat back on the bed and asked him about Jasmine. The lightness, which she saw seconds ago on his face disappeared with a look of pain and anguish

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He nuzzled his face into her hand. His face was warm and she felt a tear slip from his eyes. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder. She knew that they still had to talk about what happened earlier in her bedroom and tonight, but she wanted him to stay here with her just like this even if it was for a minute.

She stroked her finger along his cheek and he crooked his neck so that he looked at her, she leaned in and brushed her against his.

Instead of his lips meeting her for the kiss, he was up off the bed so quickly Chloe almost fell face down into the mattress. Alek was staring at her and then he told her that he was not an option in the matters of Chloe's heart and demanded that she tell him what happened earlier tonight.

She knew that this would be a lost battle trying to explain to him what he heard was not what it sounded like. She thought the right moment would present is itself, but not now.

She told him all about the emails and text from her dad and the events that took place at the theater. He was livid and almost knocked over the immaculately displayed CD's. She mentioned Brian and he almost lost it. She could not bring herself to tell him about the kiss and about Brian's death.

He stormed from the room and said that he was going to check in on Jasmine. As she watched him exit the through the doorway she swore he said that it was his fault that she lost another life.

The proceedings leading up to the funeral was gloomy and dismal. Alek hardly said anything to Chloe and then as if anything could not get any worse, he completely took himself off protector duty. Sighting that his feelings for Chloe had inhibit from protecting her when she need him most.

The one thing good thing that gave Chloe a little consolation from the tragic night was Brian.

He was still alive after being in a coma for about a week. Chloe had visited him everyday in the hospital. The doctors and nurses were all but baffled that he was not dead. All indicators when he arrived at the hospital pointed in that direction.

His dad whom Chloe was told from the one of nurses had taken him from the hospital to another location. Chloe had not seen Brian since he came out the coma. She was thoroughly relieved that he was not dead. She never got to speak with him or hadn't seen his face. She called, email and text him, but never a reply.

"Back so soon Kiddo," her mom was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper as Chloe opened the back door to the kitchen. "Did you do your normal routine today."

"I did," replied Chloe. Chloe grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down next to her mom.

"Do you want some breakfast," she looked up from the paper with a look like please say no.

"Mom, remember I told you I was meeting Amy and Paul for coffee," she said. Chloe kissed her mom and went upstairs to get ready for school.

**So I wanted to add this additional piece of writing to the chapter.**

**This is what happened to Meredith King after she had that meeting with Whitley Rezza. He was going to kidnap her, but Simone had called him telling him that she had failed and did not know if Chloe had come back to life.**

**Remember she stalked out from the theater when Brian came in calling Chloe name.**

**So Meredith was safe, no harm was done to her.**

**REMEMBER THIS IS AN ALEK AND CHLOE STORY. **


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Day to Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show, but love writing about them.**

Chapter 5

Alek POV

The usual posy surrounded Alek, the jocks from the basketball team and Marisol and Kristi. They were gossiping about the weekend party at Colton's house. Alek absentmindedly tuned them out. Chloe had walked through the entrance door of the school hallway with Amy and Paul trailing behind her.

The last time he had a conversation with her that lasted more than a few seconds was three weeks ago. She often visited the apartment where he and Jasmine reside, but when she was coming over he would find an excuse to leave or if she came unannounced he would stay in his bedroom.

He had asked Jasmine to completely take him off Uniter duty and had regretted it everyday. He could ask his cousin to reinstate him to protector duty, but Jasmine had already reprehended him that he was self absorbed and conceited. Basically she suggested that if he wanted his position back he had to beg for it. Alek did not want to give either Jasmine or Chloe the gratification of his wounded pride.

He had expected to forget what he had heard in her house that night when she spoke to her mom. The words still etch in his thoughts. "You love who you love" and go back to winning her over, but then she had to always mention Brian, yes the human. He was with her that night at the theater when she lost another life and he had sneaking suspicion that she withheld details of that night from him.

He had expressed his feelings for her and well she did not quite feel the same way. He already admitted to himself that he missed her beyond mere words but he would not dare utter them to her or anyone else. He crave to have her lips caressed his with a kiss and to hold her in his arms.

She was so headstrong and bewitching. She looked rather fancy today, not the high fashioned garb that Jasmine wears, but a subtler look. Usually she wears a lot of vintage pieces, but today she looked like she walked off the pages of a J Crew magazine.

"Chloe, look at Alek," Amy was gesturing Chloe to look over to see him. He caught his name and listened in on their conversation.

"I'm not looking, I perfectly aware of what he looks like," she replied a little embarrassed.

"Gosh, I know I'm supposed to be furious at him for dumping you Chloe, but I can't," she stated.

"Amy, he did not dump me and you know that he probably be listening," she snapped.

"I don't care," she told Chloe and then to no one in particular "Alek, please forgive her, she not even seeing Brian anymore."

"Amy, will you stop with all the Alek talk," she demanded. Alek stopped listening at Chloe's outburst and returned his attention to the group around him. The bell rang signaling that classes were about to start.

"Wait up Alek." Marisol hooked her arm into his. He hated how all the girls in school assume he was into them, when he only thought about one girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful Day to Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 6

Chloe POV

Chloe cannot say that she dislikes anyone; however, she did abhor unpleasant thoughts about Marisol. Whenever she saw Alek the girl was always with him and her hands all over him. Chloe was not jealous (well just a little) that Alek had all the silly girls head over heals over him. She just wanted him to be careful, as far as she knows there was only three Mai attending their school.

Amy genuinely cared about me, but all she did recently was discuss Alek. Chloe had proposed to Amy that she would just ask Alek out herself and stop pestering her about him. She secretly wished when she said the words aloud that Amy would say no. To Chloe's relief, Amy said that she would not date Alek because kissing him will be the end of her.

"I'm off to French," Amy said pulling Paul along with her.

"I'll see you at lunch," Chloe waved bye to her friend and walked to her class.

History class was dull, and so was her next. She had free time before lunch, so she decided to go to the library and start her Lit paper.

She took a seat in the back of the library and went to grab a booked she needed for her paper from one the shelves. When she got back to where she was sitting a note was resting on her books. She quickly looked around to see who had left it, but no one was in sight. Chloe opened the letter and carefully read the neatly scripted handwriting.

"Chloe,

I wanted to ask if you would join me for coffee at The Way Cafe after school is out. We can talk until your shift starts at Vintage.

Yours,

A"

Chloe flipped the little note over and over, reading every word with skepticism. He has not spoken to her in three weeks and now he wanted to meet for coffee and chat. She thought about sending him a text letting him know that she would not be able to meet, but she was curious to hear what he wanted to say.

Chloe wandered into the lunchroom and spotted Amy and Paul, she waved to them and went straightaway to grab some lunch.

She seated herself next to Amy and, without any other pleasantries she shoved the letter into her hands. Amy practically shrieked in delight. Some nearby students looked up curiously.

"Ooh Chloe, I'm so happy for you," she said smiling enthusiastically.

"I don't know what it means," I said looking at my friend for some sort of comforting speech.

"Chloe, you don't have to know what it means, just take at face value, he wants to meet and talk." Paul had taken the letter from her and was reading it with hopeful eyes.

Chloe suppressed a groan and replied, "I know, but I can't help but think that it's more."

"I'm glad that he finally had the courage to put aside his pride and actually try to talk you." Paul chimed in. "I just don't understand how he can turn his back on you after all you two been through. I would have expected more from him and from you too Chloe." He finished and handed the letter back to her.

"Paul? Don't blame Chloe for Alek's behavior." Amy bit at Paul.

"She is as much to blame as he is." He says looking proud of himself.

"Guys, I'm right here," I announced.

"Sorry Chl," they both interjected.

I was reading the note again, when I heard his heart beat. He was walking into the lunchroom with his gang and his arm candy. I stifled a snort at the sight of him. He did not look in my direction, and I was relieved.

In the three weeks of his absence, I contemplated what he meant to me. He was always around and now he's not. I remember telling him that he did not have to follow me all the time, and now I wish that he were always here with me.

I was lucky to have two notable Mai hunters as my guard, but they weren't Alek. He was my friend, and I miss him considerably.

We shared two remarkable kisses, and we were starting to figure out if we were more than just friends. He wanted it to be more, but I did not know where my heart stood with him. I liked him, but Brian was in the picture and I had strong feelings for him also.

I admitted to my mom that I thought I was in love with Brian and Alek overheard the conversation. I never got the chance to explain that night to him, and I did not tell him that Brian died because he kissed me. Only Amy and Paul were in the loop about the whole Brian debacle. I was too scared to recount the details to Alek.

The night when I lost one of my lives, I thought Alek was calling me away from the shadows of death. My heart had willed me to the notion that I loved him, but then when I came back it was Brian who was crying out for me professing his love.

Since that night I've had nightmares and instead of Brian dying in my arms, Alek replaces him in the dream. I awake screaming or crying wondering what it all means.

After lunch Chloe went to her two last classes of the day. She appeared in good spirits as she walked to the parking lot to where her car was parked.


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful Day to Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the incredible reviews and for taking a couple of minutes from you day to read an updated chapter.**

**Alek POV**

Alek was sitting outside of the café waiting for Chloe. He never received an answer from her, but he hoped she was not going to stand him up.

Earlier he had slipped her a note, asking to join him for coffee. He'd rehearsed the conversation he was going to have with her over and over again in his mind. Being away from her and not talking with her was crushing him day by day. He wanted to mend their friendship. If he could not date her then being friends was better than the no friendship.

The love he had for Chloe had now manifested into something forlorn. When will it stop? Missing her? Wanting her? Not one day passed when he didn't think about her, when he didn't remember kissing her for the first time. He remembered how easy it was to tell her things he would never tell anyone, her soft smile, the way she cared for her friends and family.

If she had been anyone else he would have not given her much thought after she crushed him, but she was Chloe, she was Mai and he was still in love with her.

Alek glanced down at his watch a full half-hour had passed before he heard the familiar melodic thumping of Chloe's heartbeat and the smell of fresh cut lilies, with a dash of almonds and vanilla. Her fragrance was uniquely hers and with his Mai senses he picked it up whenever she was near.

He inhaled sharply and released in a heavy sigh. Relief and anticipation was drawn out in each breath he took.

She was making her way over to him and a thousand images on how he should address her shot through him. He watched as she strides across the cobbled street to the café. Her long wavy golden hair swayed in the gentle breeze and her impression warm and familiar.

His heart scrambled to his throat as she drew closer to him, he took one final prolonged breath and stood to welcome her. He did not know if to hug and just motioned her to sit down, but he lunge in for the awkward hug and she did not wrench herself away from his embrace.

She faltered back and he motioned her to sit down. He seated himself back down. She took a sip of the coffee I asked the waitress to bring just before I saw her walking over to the café.

Before he could say that he was surpirised and pleased that she showed up she was already speaking to him.

"I'm here Alek," she said tersely. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Chloe there is so much that I want to tell you, but importantly I wanted to apologize for my behavior these last weeks and for walking out on her before hearing your full account of the story. I'm sorry"

She regarded him narrowly and nodded. So he continued.

"When you told me that Brian was with you that night when you were shot I was so furious with you and mostly at myself for not being there for you. It seems like you always put him first. I know that you said so many times before that you two are just friends, but I see the way you get when you're with him or just talking with him.

You're not he same with me and I guess I was jealous of the two of you. I should not be, but I am. I'm sorry. I was wrong." I finished my voice low and deep.

She hesitated for a moment and said softy that she was sorry too. She was looking down at her hands clasped around the coffee mug. He wanted to reach over and take her hand into his. He wanted to kiss her lips, to tell her that he loved her and that he would never leave her again.

She was incredibly beautiful and he missed looking into her intensely blue eyes. She peered up at him and smiled.

"It's been utterly difficult these last three weeks. It makes absolutely to sense why you took yourself off protector duty. It all right having talented Mai protecting me, but I needed someone to trust. I realize that my actions cause you pain, but I want you to know what you heard my mom and me saying was just my mind trying to make sense of my feelings. I still don't know what I feel you or Brian, but the one thing I know it that I don't want to loose you. I longed for you Alek, only you. After everything that took place that night I wanted to be console by a friend. Not Amy, Paul or Jasmine. I wanted you." She confessed.

I tear fell from one of eyes and she quickly swiped it away. This was her heartfelt apology. He was supposed to be the one crying his heart out to her, but instead she was the one shedding tears.

He extended his hands to hers and she placed them gently into his. Her touch was warm and it sent a chilly vibration down his to soul.

"Chloe, both of us made mistakes, but I think we can move forward." I said coolly.

"Alek, I don't think it that simple. I have nightmares every night of that woman pointing her gun at me hearing the bullets rip through my flesh. I'm dying and scared and there is no one around to help me." She scowled.

"I thought you said Brian was with you that night." I hated the way his name tasted in my mouth. I don't think I could ever tolerate the guy.

"He was, but I asked him to wait outside."

I was becoming agitated; I did not ask her here to confer about Brian. "Chloe is there something else about that night you don't want to disclose."

She hesitated and sighed. "Alek that night after I was shot Brian found me lying on the stairs and…

Her phone started to ring.

**Chloe POV**

Chloe tore her gaze from Alek at looked at her phone. Brian sweet smiling face was looking back at her. She wanted to answer.

"Is that Brian?" he asked worried.

"It was," I shrugged.

"I thought you too weren't seeing each other anymore." He said wryly.

"How did you? Oh today in the hallway at school, Alek listening in on people conversation is not polite." I said.

"Dually noted Uniter. I will not let my Mai hearing eaves drop on your babbles with Amy and Paul," he grinned smugly.

"I see after three weeks your cockiness was not forgotten." I give him my impression of an Alek smirk.

"Never, love." He chuckled.

She was thankful to Bastet, that he was still himself. The conversation had steered into Brian territory. Earlier she felt him slipping away again despite the fact that he was the one who initiated this meet up. She was too keen to see him and hear what he wanted to divulge to her.

She had let her guard down and cried. When he reached out his hands to hers she obliged with her own. She wanted to unravel him and see what his hiding behind his over confident appearance.

"Alek about Brian something happened at theater. Brian, he kissed me and I kissed him back."

He gritted his teeth. "Well did he die?"

"That's what I thought, but when Amy and Paul took him to the hospital he went into a coma. After a week he recovered and his dad withdrew him the hospital. I never saw or talk with him after he died."

"Chloe What the… After what happened to that guy you kissed you allowed another human to kiss you." His voice was icy.

"He's not dead Alek." I retorted.

"That's right he not dead, you don't know what he is Chloe. He could be paralyzed. Hell could be working for the Order. The only thing that matters to you Chloe is Brian." Anger pursed his mouth.

My phone started ringing again and I saw Brian smiling up at me. I wanted to answer and see if he was fine, but again here I am Brian and Alek. Same situation. He left a voicemail.

"Alek, please will you just try to see things from my perspective; I just can't dismiss Brian from my life." I was pleading with him. I should be angry but I did not have with slightest inclination to be show my displeasure with his insecurities.

"I don't think I can Chloe. I thought I could get pass the subject of Brian, but I cant." He was seething.

He stood up threw some cash on the table.

"You played me again Chloe, and I won't let it happen again." Alek stood rigid his eyes cold, and expression closed. He walked away.

I know I could run after him, but my shift was stating at Vintage in about fifteen minutes. I've finally managed to fare in Lana true nature, so being late would not be fathomable.

I opened my voicemail and listened to Brian message.

"Its Brian! I'm not sure what to say, but you told me once to a leave a message and you would return my call. I'm sorry for missing you calls, texts and emails. Well there is much to say. I was hoping we could meet this week, and you can help me figure out what happened that night at the theater."


End file.
